This invention relates to a modular decking plank, and decking structure formed from an assembly of like planks. The decking plank of the invention is an elongate, one-piece modular unit preferably made of PVC plastic with integrally formed fastener components for providing ready and convenient assembly on a subfloor. The invention is applicable in the construction of boat docks, piers, decks, patios, walkways, pontoon boat floors, and the like.
The invention has numerous advantages over wooden decking structures of the prior art. Unlike wooden structures, the invention will not fade, rot, crack, splinter, or warp. There are no exposed nails or other fasteners at the surface of the decking structure which require replacement, or cause injury. The invention includes an embossed top surface to provide enhanced slip-resistance over wooden structures. Moreover, the invention can be supplied in several different colors and does not need painting or staining.
According to one prior art plastic decking plank, separate cap and base elements are snapped together to form a single plank. The base element is first mounted directly to the subfloor with fasteners such as screws or nails. Mating components of the cap and base elements are then manually aligned, and a rubber hammer or other tool is used to snap-attach the pieces together. Unlike the invention, such two-piece designs generally require substantial time and effort to assemble. The present one-piece design results in a considerably stronger and more rigid decking structure than a two-piece design while minimizing manufacturing and installation costs. In addition, due to the absence of engaging parts, the invention also produces less surface noise or squeaking than two-piece designs.